


Hell to Pay

by The_Exile



Category: God Wars: Future Past (Video Game)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Gen, Intrigue, Post-Game(s), Religion, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Aome offers her services as an adviser to Kaguya, still a relatively inexperienced ruler.
Relationships: Kaguya & Aome
Kudos: 1
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Hell to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> for Banned Together bingo square 'strong women leaders'

"I'm not doubting your prowess in battle. Hells, I wouldn't want to take you on in a straight fight," the Oni bared her fangs at the Princess, "You're quite the charmer as well. The sort of ruler everyone is gonna love. Problem is, you're too soft. You know nothing about the dirty side of politics."

"I would certainly hope not. That sort of thing is going to be abolished when I take the throne," she promised.

"I like your spirit, but you're gonna have to catch them being devious first, and that's gonna involve deviousness of your own. Then there's getting the right evidence, framing it in the right way. These people have a lot of friends in high places, even people they've conned into thinking they're the good guys. You'll have to get a bad reputation with at least someone. And then there are times when you really do have to resort to underhanded tactics to keep the peace."

"I refuse to allow my morals to be compromised under any circumstances," she said firmly, "I do not think you understand: this is not only about me and my pride. I am a spiritual leader as well as political. I have an actual connection to Gods. The consequences of impurity for me will be real, and will be known worldwide. The last time our family had an argument, it nearly caused a literal ice age."

"Hm, you have a point," Aome scratched behind her ears with long, sharp claws, "Then its even more important that you have someone under you, maybe not even in your direct employ, who can be your shadow, as it were, and take on situations that you can't."

"You're asking for a permanent position in my court, now, not just the prestige that would come with training me in politics?"

"Make me Chancellor. Everyone knows Chancellors are dodgy," she grinned, "And I'm very good with money. Actually counting it, and making it legitimately, not just making dodgy deals around it. You don't run a mine without being good with money and also being able to look after yourself."

"You did seem a very strong, if somewhat harsh, leader," Kaguya admitted.

"You employ Oni, and humans depraved enough to be just fine working alongside Oni, you gotta be tough," she said, "They'll eat you alive, otherwise. Literally, some of them."

"And yet you are recommending I choose an Oni as one of the most exalted positions within my court."

"That's why I said its okay if you wanna keep it less in the public eye, like an intelligence agent."

"How exactly would that look more legitimate?"

"Because all rulers have them and if you appear to be too clean, people will think you're hiding something really, exceptionally bad? Look, just think of it as using the contacts you've made very strong bonds with over the years. You really wanna let prizes like me and my brother go back to working in some piddly little mine?"

"Yesterday you told me it was a very large and profitable mine and that I should give it my full patronage."

"Uh... I meant, piddly in comparison to the governing of an entire Empire. Nothing's wrong with the mine, honest!"

"What's the purple smoke coming out of it at night lately, then?"

"Um... I need to go... I'll get back to you later about our little talk, okay?"


End file.
